


Bengal

by Calico_Neko



Series: FAVONE [15]
Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fictogemino, M/M, kabedon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baik Asano maupun Karma, keduanya sama-sama keras kepala</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bengal

Karena Asano Gakushu tidak mudah menyerah.

"Aku akan mendapatkan yang kumau ."

Termasuk pemuda merah sedikit lebih rendah darinya, yang kini terperangkap antara tubuh Asano di depan dan dinding padat di belakang.

Segala yang ia inginkan, cara apapun akan ditempuh demi mendapatkan si sesuatu itu.

Pandangan mata yang menusuk, dingin, dan memaksa milik putra kepala sekolah kentara. Dengan satu tangan meremas pundak pemuda di hadapannya keras dan satu tangan lagi ditumpukan pada putih tembok nyaris mengelus pipi. Dua hembusan napas dari empat lubang hidung bertabrakan di pertengahan. Satu dengusan marah melawan satu dengusan mengejek.

"Asano-kun, bisakah berbicara yang masuk akal? Suka padaku? Menurut perhitunganku ini sudah kali kelima dalam dua minggu ini, kan? Aku rasa kau sedang membual. Atau mungkin sedang sakit? Mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan? Itu pun kalau aku boleh menginjakkan kaki ke daerah A kalian."

Walau terpenjara, postur tubuh si murid kelas E masih tetap santai dan ringan. Punggung bersandar nyaman pada keras putih di belakangnya. Tangan kanan bersilangan dengan tangan kiri di depan dada serta mata berkedip normal memancarkan tatapan malas bercampur sedikit datar dan tak peduli, setidak pedulinya dengan si nomor 1 Gunugigaoka. Bibir melengkung miring, menertawakan tanpa humor.

Khususnya kepada pemuda sengak dambaan sekolah bahkan mungkin dambaan dunia pendidikan, yang tetap mempertahankan wajahnya 8 cm dari hidung Karma.

Ia malas meladeni, setidaknya pada hal remeh tak menarik apalagi perihal cinta-cintaan tidak jelas begini.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi aku tidak menyukaimu."

Akabane Karma itu tidak mudah diubah pendiriannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Silakan membaca dari bawah ke atas


End file.
